Ainsi Commence la Guerre
by Goddess Trinity
Summary: RED Spy had married into the BLU Scout's family through his Mother.  What will he do now that he must battle with his step-son Scout and his step-daughter, Sherry, who are both on the opposing BLU Team?  Rating will go up later.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I do not own any of the "Team Fortress 2" characters or locations. This is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not looking to profit off of this piece of fiction. All characters/locations belong to Valve_

_With that being said, I now present to you the sequel to "Family", titled "__Ainsi commence la guerre" it is French for "Thus Begins the War". I hope you all enjoy it! _

Fingers were running through freshly cut brown hair, the owner of the fingers grimacing as she stared through the filthy, cracked mirror. The lighting was terrible in the small room, but it was the best source of light besides the infirmary.

"…Didn't have to criticize it…" Sherry mumbled as she stared back at herself, her blue eyes filled with annoyance. Her hair, which had been waist length, had been cut into a fairly short crop-cut. She had had a very busy day once she arrived to the base; she had gone through registration and given new clothes (she had a nasty feeling that her old ones had been destroyed) she had gone to the infirmary, where the doctor there (she had learned his name was either Medic or Doctor; he didn't care which one) had given her a fairly rough physical, only giving her a clean bill of health after he injected her with something.

Her neck still stung from where the needle had punctured the skin. When she had asked what it was, he had merely told her, "you'll need it, so you don't need to know", and Medic's attitude had told her that Sherry had better stop asking questions or else.

Later, she had gone to see a man simply named "Soldier". Upon seeing her, he had asked her a barrage of questions about her nationality (even going so far as to ask her the names of the presidents; thankfully, she knew) and he wouldn't give her the haircut that was needed until half an hour's worth of questions had been asked. While getting her hair cut, Sherry could hear him mumbling something about how "America's youth knows jack shit about how lucky they are to have freedom".

Now, Sherry was in her own, dingy little room, wearing her new outfit of a simple blue t-shirt, black shorts that stopped right above her knees, white socks and sneakers. Most of the things she had packed had been confiscated, the only exceptions being her undergarments, her dog-tags, a picture of her Mother, Helene, and the Dead Ringer around her neck. Sherry chose to keep it; even though it was a weapon of a Spy, it had still been a nice gift, and would have been rude to just throw it away.

The room was pitifully small; the light above was weak and gave off a yellowish glow, the bed was rather uncomfortable; the sheets were scratchy and the pillow smelled like cheap soap. The only plus about the room was that she had her own bathroom and she didn't have to room with anybody else, since she was pretty much the only female on base.

A knock at the door made her jump slightly, and she didn't move from her spot on the bed. Sherry got up when she heard the sound of Scott's voice oozing through the cheap wooden door.

"Sher? Hey, it's Scott. C'mon, ya have to meet the rest of the Team." Scott said, letting himself into the small room. Sherry felt amusement creep into her as he looked around the room.

"Damn. Ya get a room all to yourself! I hafta bunk with Medic!" Scott said, his voice touched slightly with envy. Sherry obediently got up from the bed and followed Scott down the vast hallways of the base. She had caught a glimpse of the RED base, and she smirked; it looked as if it were a bunch of rustic barns. Hardly posh compared to the BLU base.

She wondered if the RED Spy enjoyed staying in such a rustic atmosphere, given how snooty and French he was. She had to hide a snicker at the thought.

"Look alive, guys! New recruit comin' in!" Scott bellowed as he walked Sherry into a small cafeteria, the sign reading "Mess Hall". Inside sat a large group of…Men. Was she truly the only female in the base?

"Ya already met Medic and Soldier, now you're meeting everybody else!" Scott said as he led Sherry to the table where all of the men were sitting. They all stood up and formed a straight line, each of them presenting themselves to Sherry.

"I am Heavy Weapons Guy. Is nice to meet you." One of them said, towering over Sherry like a giant. Sherry looked up at him with wide eyes, feeling intimidated by this giant of a man. But when she heard his voice, she smiled a small smile.

"H-hey! I talked to you on the phone once!" Sherry exclaimed, recognizing the loud, booming voice she had heard on the telephone a few weeks ago. Heavy stared at her for a few moments before…

""AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Look at tiny, itty-bitty leetle girl! You are so small! Is funny to me! Oh, leetle girl tickles funny bone!" Heavy bellowed, slapping his knee as tears of laughter streamed from his eyes. Sherry looked down, her face a deep shade of red; she didn't expect to get laughed at so soon.

"Oy, enough of that now! You're embarrassing her! Hey, the name is Sniper, but ya can call me Snipes if ya want!" Another man said, sticking his gloved hand out and pulling his hat off with the other. Sherry timidly took it, Sniper shaking it with gusto. When he pulled away, Sherry noticed a small bruise underneath his right thumbnail.

"My name is Engineer, Little Lady. Just a word of caution; don't touch my machines. They can be mighty dangerous, and it would be a real shame if that pretty little head of yours got blown off by one of them." The man in the hard hat and goggles came sauntering up to her, also shaking her hand. Sherry noticed that he smelled like engine oil and metal; it stung her nose a bit, but she politely shook his hand back.

"Hey! Where's Demoman?" Scott demanded, looking around the Mess Hall.

"He said that he wasn't feelin' too happy. I swear, he grows more and more depressed every single day…" Sniper said, rubbing his hand on his chin.

"Hey, ya mute moron! Get over here and meet the new recruit!" Scott said over his shoulder, and…Somebody in a gas mask and suit came over. Sherry, at first, jumped at the sight of this strange looking person, thinking that it was a robot. She relaxed when she realized that it was just a person in a flame-retardant suit and gas mask.

"Uh…Hello?" Sherry said, trying to peer inside of the lenses of the gas mask. The two were still for several moments, Sherry jumping back with a yelp when the person stuck its hand out.

"Huh-wow. Mm nm mish mrro." The person said, holding its hand out patiently. Sherry's eyebrows furrowed.

"Excuse me? I couldn't understand you." Sherry said, not taking the hand.

"That is because Pyro is a mumbling abomination, ma chérie." A voice called out from the shadows, causing a chill to run down Sherry's spine. There, standing in the shadowy corner, cigarette in his mouth, stood Spy.

"Emile? What are you doing here?" Sherry asked, pointing at the blue-clad Spy. Spy merely chuckled and smashed his cigarette on the floor, walking over to her.

"I believe you are mistaking me with the RED Spy, ma chérie. Do not fret; I am on your side. I despise that cheap-suit wearing RED Spy with a passion profonde." Spy said, gently fingering the golden Dead Ringer around Sherry's neck. He hummed lightly as he opened it, intrigued by the watch face.

"Very interesting watch. I have one just like it, but better. I'll have to show you some time." He said lightly as he sat down at the table. Sherry was stunned; her team had a Spy too? It was so strange to her; they looked exactly alike. The only true difference was that the BLU Spy had a lighter voice than her step-father.

"Well, there ya have it. You've met the Team. I'm known as "Scout" around here, so don't forget it. Ya start trainin' tomorrow. But, for now, you're on kitchen duty!" Scout said, giving Sherry's shoulder a squeeze.

"DEE-SMISSED, Maggots! Recruit, you are to be up at o four-hundred hours! No later! You are to cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and if we feel like it, dessert! You will be taught to use a gun, because if you can't use a gun around here, you will be killed in a brutal way! DEE-SMISSED, Recruit!" Soldier commanded, pointing at the exit. Sherry, not wanting to be further questioned about her nationality, quickly scurried out of the Mess Hall.

"Hey, Scot- er, Scout! What's my name here?" Sherry called out, following the only person she truly knew in this entire base. Scout turned around, giving her a fond smile, ruffling her hair with a bandage hand.

"Just Recruit, for now."


	2. Spying

_Author's Note: I do not own any of the "Team Fortress 2" characters or locations. This is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not looking to profit off of this piece of fiction. All characters/locations belong to Valve_

RED Spy carefully crouched onto his perch in the windowsill of the BLU base's kitchens, peering inside while cloaked with his new Dead Ringer. Nobody, not even the young woman who was hurriedly attending to some rice boiling on the stovetop, would be able to see him crouched in the windowsill.

"Why do they have you cooking like a little slave?" Spy mumbled more to himself than to Sherry, who wouldn't be able to hear him over the noises she was making in the kitchen. He watched as she turned off the fire underneath the clattering pot of rice and reach inside of the oven for some freeze-dried chicken breasts that were now moist and fully cooked. It saddened him to see her like this; she was so dreadfully young, and she was throwing her life away for nothing.

But nothing felt more terrible than the guilt of seeing Helene weeping over the loss of her youngest child. It was even worse knowing that Sherry was her only daughter. Add the guilt of having to leave her for several weeks to battle with her children just made him feel more terrible.

Sherry thought that she had him fooled, but he was not a stupid man; far from it. Shortly after the discovery of her letter, Spy immediately searched through his box of documents. He had discovered that the business card was indeed missing. The box itself had been unkempt, showing signs that someone had been searching through it and had thrown its contents back into the box haphazardly.

She knew, but had been smart enough to not say anything about his or Scout's profession. Why was this? Was it fear that he would punish her severely for sneaking around where she should not have? Or…was it that she knew telling her Mother what she had found out would break her heart?

Either way, he had a feeling that Scout was involved with her finding out what she did. But he was not all to blame; certainly not. Amazingly enough, Spy gave himself a small share of the blame. Sherry would never have found out about what he did if he had placed his box of secrets in a more discreet location. That was foolishness on his end.

He would make sure to never do that again.

"Sherry, I wish you only knew how much you are hurting your Mother. She weeps for you so." Spy muttered as Sherry peeled carrots and chopped lettuce for a meager salad. Serving a bunch of men and fighting alongside them should not have been her style; many art institutes had wanted Sherry to attend, and she would have made a real life for herself.

Spy had discussed it with his Team the moment he got back with them. He had informed them that his step-daughter, who he still cared for very much, would be on the opposite team. When asked by the Medic why they should care, he had said to them, "I don't desire to see a bullet lodged in my step-daughter's head, or in any other body part". He had threatened them all with death if any of them caused any physical harm to her. When challenged further, Spy simply pulled out his revolver and blew off the head of the poor Demoman, asking if they had any doubts about what he would do (thankfully, Demoman respawned half an hour later). They all kindly agreed that they would cause no harm to Sherry, but would still treat her like a prisoner if captured.

Fair enough. After all, she _was_ on the opposing team.

He had been watching her for the past week, and he had been quite impressed that she was getting better with a gun. It was just a simple handgun, but she seemed to be getting the hang of it. Spy had watched her fire at the shooting range, being supported by the BLU Soldier so that she wouldn't go flying backwards due to the recoil.

A week later, she could now fire on her own without the support of the Soldier. Granted, she still had to use both hands to hold the handgun while she fired, but she was getting better with it. Her aim wasn't all that bad, either; a little shaky, but she would get better at that too.

_If only you were on the RED Team; I would have so much fun teaching you instead of that foolish BLU Soldier _Spy thought dismally as he watched Sherry toss a salad together, a tired look on her face as she yawned.

_Are you getting enough sleep? Do they let you go to bed early?_ He wondered, realizing that deep down, way in the back of his thoughts, he was thinking like a parent would.

It was getting late. He needed to go to bed for the night, or else wake up at four in the morning and be groggy and unaware.

_Goodnight, Sherry. I hope you sleep well _Spy thought as he climbed down from the windowsill, careful to not make a loud sound when he landed on the ground. The moon shone brightly as he headed back towards the RED Base, feeling slightly empty for some strange reason.

* * *

She had been tossing the salad when Sherry felt that strange feeling of somebody watching her. Quickly, but quietly, she turned around, expecting to see someone standing there.

But she was alone in the kitchen; the only sounds were the refrigerator humming and the gentle dripping of the leaky faucet.

But it was so strange; she could have sworn that somebody had been watching her. Sherry stood there for a few moments, expecting one of her team members to pop out and surprise her. But no one came out, no one surprised her.

She was alone.

"…Better get this food out before they decide to eat me." She mumbled as she carried the food out to the cafeteria.


	3. Caught

_Author's Note: I do not own any of the "Team Fortress 2" characters or locations. This is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not looking to profit off of this piece of fiction. All characters/locations belong to Valve_

_Also, Sherry will be referred to as "Recruit" when it is deemed necessary. Although I haven't put it in yet (her training sessions will be put into a mini-series that I'm planning) she was tested with various weapons, and she definitely takes after her brother, Scout. Though it has been determined that she has the makings of a Scout, she's still fairly new, so they don't quite respect her enough to give her a proper class name. Thus, this is why she is called "Recruit". _

"Recruit, how would ya like to go onto the Field today?" Scout said one morning at breakfast in the Mess Hall. Recruit looked up from her powdered eggs, her mouth gaping open in dumbfounded amazement.

"R-really? I can go on the Field today?" She asked, dropping her fork onto her plate, causing it to clatter loudly. Recruit had been polite and taken her black hat off at the table, which was currently resting underneath Heavy's large bottom as he sat next to her.

"Yeah, ya can! We figured that you've had enough trainin'! We want ta get ya on the Field for some _real_ combat experience!" Scout said as he chugged his orange juice down in one gulp. Recruit couldn't help it; she pumped her fist into the air, nearly punching Heavy in the face.

"Yes! Finally! I can't wait!" She proclaimed as Heavy merely swerved his head away from her oncoming fist. Scout smiled wryly as he looked over at the Demoman.

"Aye, Lass…There's just one wee little catch…" He said, his Scottish accent heavy as he took a sip from his bottle of Scrumpy. Recruit hoped that he wasn't going to get shit-faced this early on in the day. But she barely noticed since he had said that there was going to be a catch.

"Well, what is it? Do I have to stand on my head for the rest of my life?" She asked warily. Heavy laughed merrily and slapped her on the back hard enough to cause her to cough loudly from having the wind knocked out of her.

"Нет, Leetle Recruit! We just need you to do small favor…" Heavy said as they all stood up and took their empty plates, glasses, and silverware over to get washed later that day. Recruit had to wonder what it was that she was required to do; was it something deadly?

"You'll find out once we get on the field. Now…Go get your gear and meet us outside in twenty minutes!" Scout said, running off towards his room.

"Engineer, do _you_ have any idea what it is that I have to do?" Recruit asked Engineer as he too retreated to his living quarters. He shared a room with Soldier, who looked quite irritable at having Recruit following his roommate around.

"Can't tell ya that, Little Lady. I haven't got the slightest clue on what the Scout wants y'all to do. How about you just get ready? Battle begins in twenty minutes!" Engineer said as he closed the door to his room. Recruit couldn't help but stand there; what was it that she needed to do?

* * *

Scout and Heavy had met Recruit near the side of the RED Base, Recruit having to be careful to not be seen by any of the RED Team as bullets went flying through the air. Twice, she had nearly got shot in the feet, and she could have sworn that she felt a bullet graze her ear just slightly, since she heard it whizzing by and had felt a small burn develop. Thankfully, like her brother, she was fast on her feet. Not as fast, but fast enough to not get shot.

"Alright! You made it! Good job!" Scout said, clapping Recruit on the back. She took a deep, shaky breath and shook her head; he had said it like there was nothing to running through a field of bullets flying through the air.

"Yeah, I did. Soooo…What do you want me to do?" Recruit asked as she panted lightly. As quietly as they could, their feet crunching in the gravel, they crept alongside the side of the RED Base, the sounds of gunfire and explosions ringing in Recruit's ears.

"Here we are!" Heavy boomed out as they all crouched down. Recruit saw what he was looking at; an air ventilation shaft.

"…You want me to go through _there_?" Recruit asked, her tone scrutinizing and confused as she raised an eyebrow towards Scout. Scout grinned at her as Heavy wrenched open the grate with a loud "clang".

"Remember when you watched informational movie? Remember briefcase in movie? We need that briefcase. It is full of valuable information. And you…" Heavy began, peering inside of the ventilation shaft. Recruit stared inside as well, remembering the grainy informational film that she had been forced to see once a week. She distinctly remembered seeing the red briefcase in the film, the narrator saying that it contained valuable information about the opposing team.

"We need ya to go get it for us! Y'see, we can't just waltz right in there; the RED Engineer has set up so many Sentries, we'd be shot in an instant. The only problem is this; we can't fit through here, but _you_ can! Just find the RED Intel Room, grab the briefcase, then run like Hell back here, and then you're home-free! It's easy!" Scout said, patting Recruit on her shoulder. A look of doubt crossed her face.

"A-are you sure that I won't get caught or something?" Recruit stuttered as she peered once more into the dark air shaft.

"I have confidence in quick feet of Leetle Recruit Girl! Go now, before we are all caught!" Heavy urged, giving her shoulder a rough squeeze. Recruit looked over at Scout, her face filled with uncertainty.

"Go on! You can do it!" He said as he gently pushed her into the air vent. Recruit looked back behind her as Heavy placed the grate back onto the hole, giving her a small wave.

"Удачи, Recruit." Heavy said, standing up with Scout and running away with him. Recruit gave an unseen nod, her heart hammering in her chest as she began the long and dark crawl through the dusty air vents.

"…Oh God, I think I just felt a cockroach!" She whined loudly when she felt something scurry across her hands, the small space feeling claustrophobic as she continued, sneezing occasionally from the amount of dust that had accumulated in the vents.

The vents seemed to go on forever, and Recruit felt that she would never get to the end. That's when she saw the beautiful sight that was light pouring into the vent through a grate, and she crawled over to it.

"…There it is!" She whispered, spotting the familiar RED Briefcase sitting there on a desk. Scout was right; this _was_ easy! It was just sitting there, just waiting to be taken!

As best as she could, Recruit turned around in the cramped vent so that her feet were facing the grate. With as much strength as she could muster, she kicked the grate with both of her feet. She could hear it loosening just slightly, not leaving its place on the wall. Recruit wasn't discouraged; three more kicks circumvented the problem nicely, and the grate went flying into the room below with a loud clatter as it hit the concrete floor.

Carefully, Recruit slid out of the vent, her ankles stinging slightly when she landed on the floor down below. With a confident crack of her knuckles, she strolled up to the desk where the briefcase was lying there, just begging her to pick it up and run off with it. But first, she looked around to make absolutely sure that she was alone.

"…Nobody here." She mumbled as she clasped her hand around the handle of the briefcase, the handle smooth and cool in her hand. She was so sure of it! She was going to get the respect that she had yearned for ever since she had gotten there!

"_**INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! THE INTELLIGENCE HAS BEEN STOLEN!**_" A female voice screamed out over the intercom as soon as Recruit picked the briefcase up off of the desk. Fear spiked through her as she bolted, her speed slowed down by the weight of the briefcase.

_Geez, what do they keep in these things? Bricks?_ She thought in a panicked manner as she tore through the unfamiliar RED Base, the heavy briefcase painfully smacking her on her knee. Recruit had no idea where to go; panic seized her, causing her to forget the map of the RED Base she had memorized the past few weeks.

_Left or right? Left or right? _She asked herself as the female voice continued to scream her presence to the RED Team. Recruit decided to chose left, sprinting as best as she could down the halls, her feet echoing loudly on the tiles.

"Just keep running! Just keep running!" She whispered fearfully to herself as she blindly chose hallway after hallway, not caring where she was going. Fear gripped her with a vice grip, and she didn't even notice the RED Engineer blocking her path as she looked back behind herself to see if she had any pursuers.

And then she slammed right into the waiting arms of the Engineer, Recruit giving out a grunt of surprise. Grinning, he seized her into a chokehold with one arm, the other grabbing onto the briefcase that she had dropped.

"Well well well! What have we got here, hmm? Looks like I caught myself a little sneak-thief!" He said to her in a sadistic manner as she squirmed and struggled in his grip, screaming wildly as she hit him with her fist.

She had been caught.


	4. A gloomy cell

_Author's Note: I do not own any of the "Team Fortress 2" characters or locations. This is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not looking to profit off of this piece of fiction. All characters/locations belong to Valve_

RED Engineer had a tight hold on Sherry as she struggled and squirmed in his grip as he dragged her through the halls of the RED Base. Her neck was beginning to get sore from struggling so hard in his vice-grip, but she wouldn't stop; she needed to get away and retreat back to the BLU Base!

"Let me go!" She grunted as Engineer yanked her roughly around a corner, using his foot to push open a door. Engineer chuckled lightly as he forced her into the room that he had just opened.

"Sorry, Little Missy. You should have thought about not coming in here." Engineer said with dark amusement as he kept her head locked in his head-lock. Sherry's eyes shut in pain; he was squeezing her neck too hard, making it somewhat painful to try and breathe.

Seconds later, Sherry felt blissful release as Engineer let go of her neck, only to shove her roughly into a cramped room. She landed hard on the concrete, lightly scraping her palms as she stopped herself from slamming her face into the floor.

"You sit tight now!" Engineer laughed as he swung a heavy metal door closed, the hinges squeaking loudly. Sherry stood up and bolted towards the door, only to slam her front into the cold metal door. Her heart jumped into her throat when audible "click" rang throughout the tiny room.

"Let me out! Open the door!" She yelled as she tugged on the handle, hoping beyond hope that the "click" hadn't been the sound of a locking door.

The door didn't budge an inch. Her worst fears were confirmed; she was locked in this tiny little cell.

"No! No no no no no!" Sherry cried out as she pounded on the metal door with her fist, her head pounding with pain from an incoming headache. She tried for several minutes to try and get the door open, from pounding her fist on it to ramming into it with her entire body. But it would not move; all she was doing was making her entire body ache. Her fists were already sore.

With a raking sob, she slid down to the floor with her back on the door, barely taking in her surroundings. With a deep breath, she buried her face into her knees, sobbing loudly. Her brother had told her that stealing that briefcase would be simple! She wouldn't get caught or killed! But here she was, locked up in a cell and crying her eyes out.

_I'm not going to get anywhere just sitting here and crying! _Sherry yelled at herself as her tears began to subside, slowly but surely. With a final sob, Sherry swiped her arm across her face, taking away any stray tears that had lingered on her face. At long last, when she was for sure that she would not cry again, she looked around the cramped room.

The walls and floor were made of gray concrete, chipped and stained in some places with spots that looked suspiciously like old blood. There was a barred window, and she could see that the sky was beginning to darken a bit with rain clouds. The window itself had no glass; just prison-cell bars.

In front of her was a bed, attached to the wall by some chains. The sheets were scratchy and smelled like dirt. A few feet away from the bed was a metal toilet and sink, and above the sink was another barred window. When she climbed up onto the sink to look through, Sherry could see that the window led to another cell, just as gloomy as hers, although unoccupied.

The door had a barred window as well, and she could see out just a smidge. She could see a lit sign near the doorway, the sign reading "Holding Cells". So she _was_ in a prisoner cell. Strange enough, there was a small metal flap at the bottom of the door; Sherry tested it with her foot and found that it was like a cat-flap. However, she was way too big to fit through it. She began to wonder what it was for when she heard loud yells coming in her direction, along with the sounds of a struggle.

Not wanting to be seen, she ducked away from the small window and sat down on the bed, the yells growing louder until they were right outside her door. Next door, she heard the sound of the metal door swinging open, a masculine grunt sounding out alongside a "thud" sound.

"BLU Sniper baby will stay here!" The RED Heavy laughed as he slammed the door shut to the cell next to Sherry's. Sherry could hear someone in the cell next door get up and rush to the door as Heavy thumped away, laughing his booming laugh.

"Yeah? Keep on laughing, ya pot-bellied lard-ass! You'll get yours!" BLU Sniper yelled out, giving his cell door a sharp kick, only to jump up and down and clutch his foot in pain. Sherry climbed up onto the sink, peering into the cell.

"Hey…Hey! Snipes!" Sherry called out, her face pressed in between the bars as she clutched onto them for support. Sniper looked up, his eyes surprised at the sight of Sherry looking over at him.

"So, ya didn't get shot after all. Scout was afraid that you'd been smoked." Sniper said as he sat down on his bed almost as if he didn't care that he was locked up.

"So…Have you ever…Been locked up before?" She asked quietly, her ears straining to hear if anybody else was coming. All she heard was the sound of a gentle rain falling outside.

"Yeah, a couple o' times. Longest bein' 'bout two weeks, give or take." Sniper said as he lay back on the bed, tipping his hat over his eyes. Sherry figured that he didn't feel like talking anymore, which suited her well as she sat down on her own bed, tears beginning to sting her eyes again. He had said that the longest he had been locked up here was two weeks…How long would they keep her here in this dank little room? Where was Scott? Why wasn't he coming to get her?

…_This day can't get any worse_ Sherry thought miserably as she buried her face into the dirt-scented pillow and began to cry again.

* * *

The next time Sherry had opened her eyes, the rain had stopped, and the moon was glowing brightly in the sky. The room was dark, simply illuminated by the moonlight pouring into the cell. Sherry quickly got up from the bed and looked into the cell next door, saddened to see Sniper was already gone.

_Did they let him go back to the base, or…_She didn't dare finish the rest of that statement, out of fear that she would start crying again.

A sound coming from the hall nearly made her fall from her spot on the sink, and she looked over at the door as she climbed down from the sink. Someone stood outside the door, looking into the cell. Sherry, fearful, couldn't see who it was; it was dark in the hallway as well.

But her blood ran ice cold when she heard the familiar voice call out to her.

"Bonjour, ma prisonnier."

_Translations are as follows:_

_Bonjour, ma prisonnier: Hello, my prisoner.  
_


	5. Negotiations and Persuasions

_Author's Note: I do not own any of the "Team Fortress 2" characters or locations. This is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not looking to profit off of this piece of fiction. All characters/locations belong to Valve_

At first, Sherry had been absolutely fearful when she heard the voice of the RED Spy oozing into her small cell, but she had decided right then and there that showing her fear to him would be a very _bad_ idea. No reason to let him know that she was indeed scared for her own life.

"…What do you want?" She asked softly, not looking at him (she couldn't see him that well anyway; it was quite dark in the hallway). A soft chuckle came from his end, and she could see the flap at the bottom of the door rattle, and something slid into the room. A delicious scent wafted her way, but she didn't dare make a move.

"I figured that you would like some supper, Sherry." Spy said, amused at such a question. She still didn't move from her spot on the bed.

"…How do I know that you aren't trying to poison me?" Sherry asked in a rather cocky tone, trying to mask the doubt in her voice.

"Now why on Earth would I try to poison my step-daughter? I have absolutely nothing to gain from murdering you in cold blood, and killing you is hardly practical. Besides, I adore you too much to hurt you." Spy said simply, flicking his lighter open and lighting a cigarette. Sherry scoffed in disgust.

"You "adore" me? Oh please. You just don't want to off me because you know that Mom will leave you if you do." Sherry said, her mouth watering at the scent of whatever he had put into her room. It did smell quite delicious, and Spy wasn't a bad cook.

"True, but harming you would be most counter-productive. No, when you're in a profession such as mine, you are willing to do whatever it takes to get what you want." Spy said as he took a drag on his cigarette. Sherry grumbled; she hated it when her own Spy spoke about his mysterious past. It was always so confusing.

"If that's all you want, then would you mind going away? You're kind of fogging up the air with all of your snobbish attitude." Sherry scoffed, waving her hand in the air as if swatting a fly away. She just wanted him to go away and leave her alone.

"That is not all, young lady. I would very much appreciate it if you didn't refer to me as a "snob", as you so kindly put it. In fact, I have a proposition for you that I'm absolutely sure that you will jump at, so if you want to hear it, then it would be best if you kept quiet for a few minutes." Spy said calmly as he flicked some ashes from his cigarette onto the floor.

"…Fine. Spit it out." Sherry sighed, part of her very interested at what he had to say. _Might as well humor him_ she thought as she sat up on the bed, rubbing her temples in agitation. Sherry froze when she heard the door open, Spy stepping inside as he stomped his cigarette out onto the floor. From his body language, she knew that getting up and bolting out of the room would mean serious trouble for her. But at the same time, she realized that it had been several weeks since she saw him, and he could have very well been lying to her about "adoring" her.

"First, before I strike up a bargain with you, I must ask you something; how much do you know about me? I mean, really know about me?" Spy asked, lightly closing the door. Sherry sat still for a few moments, thinking up an answer to give to him.

"I know enough to know that you're always trying to kill my brother." She stated simply as she got up from the bed and stretched. She knew that the answer wasn't good enough for him.

"So you told yourself, "Oh, when I turn eighteen, I'm going to join a place where I can very easily get killed just because my step-father is just doing what his job entails him to do and I want to spite him". Sherry, Ne sois pas stupide. What ever happened to you going to that nice art institute? They were so disappointed when they called the house and your Mother told them that you had gone off to be a mercenary instead. Did you ever stop to wonder what this is doing to your Mother?" Spy said, his tone harsh as he crossed his arms over his chest, the look on his face showing disappointment.

In fact, Sherry had barely thought about her Mother. Sherry felt a slight twinge of guilt at the mention of her Mother.

"H-how is Mom?" She stuttered out, wondering if she was going to start crying again.

"She's been crying a lot ever since you left. She cries even worse when I have to leave. She's alone in that house, and it pains me every single day knowing that she cries for you. She's dreading the day she gets the letter telling her that you've been shot and won't be coming home." Spy said, his tone slightly softer as he too sighed.

Now the guilt had risen greatly; Sherry hadn't thought that her Mother would miss her terribly. After all, she had Spy to keep her company.

"Tu es une fille intelligente. There's no need for you to throw your life away like this. Are you happy slaving away for a bunch of men who don't care enough to thank you? Honestly, Sherry, _I _don't want to see anything bad happen to you. So…Here is my proposition for you: You either leave Team Fortress and never come back, or…You join the RED Team." Spy said with firm finality.

At the words, "Join the RED Team", Sherry looked up at Spy. He was holding something else in his hand. She got up and went closer to Spy, looking at what he was holding. He was holding a red t-shirt, just her size.

"Join the RED Team, Sherry, and I promise you this; I'll tell you every single thing that you want to know about me, no questions asked. I promise to teach you everything that I know, from shooting a gun to wielding a knife. I'll protect you on missions, unlike you brother, who honestly thought you could handle a mission on your own, and hasn't even bothered coming after you. You'll be respected and not treated like some sort of servant." Spy said, his tone filled with honesty and hope. Sherry stared at him, and then the red shirt.

"But…If you leave Team Fortress, then I promise to tell your Mother what I do for a living, even if it means that she must leave me. But you must promise me this; you'll _never_ come back to this place." Spy said with urgency, his gray-blue eyes telling her that he meant it.

"It's your choice and your choice alone. I just hope that you make the right one." Spy said, putting the red shirt into Sherry's hands.

Sherry clenched the shirt in her hands, and said…

* * *

_I'm so mean, aren't I? XD_

_On a side note, if there are any artists out there reading this, I have a small request: Would anybody be interested in drawing Sherry and the Spy in a father/daughter moment? I promise you this; if you do this kind little favor for me, I will write you a oneshot with any characters of your choice in whatever scenario that you desire. If you are interested, let me know in a private message or even a review! _

_Translations are as follows: _

_Sherry, ne sois pas stupide: Sherry, do not be a fool._

_Tu es une fille intelligente: You're a smart girl. _


	6. Decisions Decisions

_Author's Note: I do not own any of the "Team Fortress 2" characters or locations. This is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not looking to profit off of this piece of fiction. All characters/locations belong to Valve_

Scout paced back and forth in his room, his heart hammering in his chest as one thought invaded his mind; _Sherry, are you okay? What are they doing to you?_

He had been kindly informed by the RED Demoman that "That wee Lass that ya had has been captured! But don't fret, boyo; she's in good hands!" before promptly slicing his head off with his Eyelander. He respawned just in time for cease-fire to come about, and he almost had a heart-attack right on the spot; during cease-fire, opposing teams were not allowed to infiltrate each other's bases.

"Dammit dammit dammit dammit _dammit_!" Scout hissed angrily as he continued his pacing, Medic watching with annoyance. He should have known not to send her into the enemy stronghold alone! She was just a rookie! He should have trained her more before sending her out on a mission like this!

"I know you are vorried, Herr Scout, but your pacing is ärgerlich. Do I have to sedate you for ze night?" Medic asked in annoyance, his face showing annoyance and displeasure. Scout promptly stopped pacing, glaring at the Medic.

"Screw you, Doc! You were closest ta her; why didn't ya help her, huh? I should shoot ya for just lettin' her get caught!" Scout yelled, wishing more than ever that his scattergun wasn't locked in weapons storage.

"Entschuldigen Sie? Am I hearing you correctly, Herr Scout? You are blaming _me_ for not helping out ze inexperienced Neuling? If I'm not mistaken, it vas _you _who insisted Soldier zhat, "She vas ready" und "vat could go wrong" und "she iz needing ze experience". So, do not put ze Schuld on me vhen I don't deserve it. Es war ihre Schuld zat she got gefangen." Medic said scornfully, getting up from his place on his bed and leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

Scout growled in frustration, grabbing Medic's pillow up from his bed and promptly began ripping it up. He didn't need Medic telling him that it was all _his _fault; he already knew that! He didn't need to add unnecessary salt to the already gaping wound.

"…I hope you're okay, Sher. Promise, first thing tomorrow, I'm comin' for ya. I'll get ya outta there." Scout said as he flopped onto his bed, staring up at the stained ceiling. What was Sherry doing now? Was she crying? Was she screaming? Was she fighting for her life?

Or…

Was she being tortured? Was she being _killed_? What was the RED Team doing with her? Was she dead right now?

"…No! Don't think like that! Sherry's a fighter! Always was!" Scout bellowed out to the room, forcing those awful thoughts out of his head.

He instead chose to think about something that he hadn't thought about in a long time; childhood.

He remembered the day that his Mother had told him and his brothers that there was going to be a new addition to the family. He remembered how he would lose his spot as the baby of the family when their new sister arrived. He remembered a time when Sherry was three, and she had cried because she dropped her ice cream cone on the hot summer sidewalk, and how he had given her his own ice cream just because he didn't want to see her sad anymore.

He smiled at one particular memory; when Sherry had been eight and he had been twelve, Ollie Birkin had given Scout a black eye because he was a bully. Sherry, not wanting to see her older brother beaten up by the typical schoolyard bully, had knocked Ollie down to the ground and had bitten him right on his nose. Sherry had gotten in trouble with her Mother, but from that day on, Scout and Sherry had formed a tight bond that could never be broken.

Scout hoped that she had bitten the noses of all the RED Team members.

* * *

"No."

Spy was taken aback at Sherry's answer. In fact, he took a step back, but one that was not too noticeable.

"Excuse me?" He said, holding the same calm tone that he had been maintaining for years. Sherry looked at him, a sort of fire in her eyes as she repeated what she had said.

"You heard me; I said no!" Sherry said, her voice firm as she continued to glare at Spy. Her stance seemed to be telling him that she was challenging him.

"Sherry, think about it; I'm giving you what you really want! Why won't you-" Spy began, but Sherry cut him off by holding up her hand.

"No! I don't want what I want to know handed to me in a manner such as this! I would never betray my brother! Never! I'll never join the RED Team!" Sherry shouted angrily, her hands clenched into fists. Spy sneered at her; of course it had to do with her brother.

"Heartwarming. But nonetheless, you don't really have a choice. If you don't make one, then you're stuck in here." Spy chided lightly as if he was scolding a small child.

"Then I'll make my own decision; I'll stay in here over betraying my brother! I'd rather die in here than break his trust!" Sherry snarled, her eyes alight with fury that Spy had never seen before.

"Obviously, there is no reasoning with you tonight. Perhaps a good night's rest will help you decide." Spy said, turning around to leave the room. Just as he turned around to swing the door shut, Sherry tossed something at him.

"And take this with you! I don't need it, and I don't want it!" She growled as Spy caught it. It was the red t-shirt that he had given her. Feeling unfamiliar rage beginning to boil within himself, Spy slammed the door shut, looking at her through the bars.

"Sleep well, Sherry." He said, walking down the hallway to his own living quarters.

Only after he had left did Sherry eat the now cold dish of spaghetti that he had brought her.

_Translations are as follows: _

_Ärgerlich: Annoying_

_Entschuldigen Sie: Excuse me_

_Neuling: Newcomer_

_Schuld: Blame_

_Es war ihre Schuld zat she got gefangen: It was her fault that she got captured._


	7. The Color Red

_Author's Note: I do not own any of the "Team Fortress 2" characters or locations. This is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not looking to profit off of this piece of fiction. All characters/locations belong to Valve_

Morning had come about, the sunlight blinding Sherry as it shone in through the bars of the cell's window. She awoke to the scent of cinnamon apple oatmeal (no doubt put there by Spy; he remembered that it was her favorite oatmeal flavor) and had hastily eaten it, leaving the empty bowl near the flap in the door.

Outside, she could hear the sounds of gunshots and men yelling, the sounds making her yearn for the outside. _But noooo…You had to be stupid and get yourself caught _Sherry thought dismally as she lie on the floor on her back, getting sick of the lumpy mattress that was provided for her.

The sky outside was perfectly blue, white puffy clouds flying overhead as the sounds of war sounded all throughout the two forts. She didn't care if she was digging latrines for the rest of her life; she wanted to be outside of this cell and away from Spy.

"Sure is boring in here…" Sherry mumbled as she stood up and stretched, her back starting to hurt from lying on the hard concrete floor. She hadn't noticed it before, but there were several carvings in the walls of her cell, no doubt put there by members of the BLU Team.

Most of it was gibberish, but some of it was pretty interesting, and it helped pass the time considerably. Her favorite piece of graffiti was of Pyro burning up Spy, Spy's face contorted into cartoonish horror as he was enveloped in flames from Pyro's flamethrower, an evil grin on the carving of Pyro. Pyro must have put that particular carving there.

Another one involved Heavy kicking what appeared to be baby forms of the RED Team. This one made Sherry grin. Heavy was always calling her tiny or something of that nature, and she had heard him yell out the word, "babies" often while he battled on the field.

"Après-midi, mon xérès." Spy said from outside the door, sliding a plate with a sandwich into the cell. Sherry noticed with frustration that he had slid the red t-shirt into the room along with the sandwich.

"Have you thought about what I asked you, Sherry?" Spy said from outside the cell. Sherry growled in annoyance as she glared at the shirt.

"No, I haven't, and I swear to God if you put this shirt in here again, I'm going to strangle you with it." She snarled as she kicked the door to try and scare him off. Sherry only succeeded in hurting her foot, causing her to jump up and down and clutch her foot in pain. Sherry noticed with great annoyance that Spy started to laugh lightly.

"You silly fille, why on Earth did you do that?" Spy laughed, wiping a tear away from his eye. Sherry chose to not answer him, instead choosing to skulk over to the bed and lie down on it, not looking at him. Spy took this as his cue to leave her alone, since she was not speaking to him again. Once she was sure that he was gone, she dove for the sandwich, relishing in the taste of bologna, cheese, tomato, lettuce and bread. Sherry knew that she would have to wait several hours until her next meal, so she slid the empty plate (along with the shirt) in front of the flap on the door.

She felt satisfied with her meal, so she figured that she might as well sleep until help came for her…If it ever _did _come.

"Scott will come for me…He wouldn't leave me here…" Sherry mumbled as her eyelids began to droop, Sherry being lulled into slumber by the sounds of war going on outside.

* * *

By the time Sherry woke up again, the sun had started to set in the sky, the sky turning a brilliant shade of yellowish-orange as the bright reddish colored sun began to descend.

Sherry was angered to see that she was still in the cell at the RED base. Why the Hell hadn't the BLU Team come for her yet? What were they doing that was more important than coming to help her out?

Fueled by her feelings of frustration, Sherry climbed up on top of the toilet, grasping onto the bars of the window that showed the outside world. Across the way, she could see several BLU Team members running around, shooting at RED Team members. Sherry took a deep breath, and…

"_Why won't any of you jerks come and help me out of here? I'm sick of being stuck in this stupid fu-_" Sherry screamed, her sentence halted when she had shaken the bars in frustration. Upon shaking the bars, they had dislodged from their positions. Now Sherry was holding them in her trembling hands.

"…Holy _crap_." Sherry whispered as she dropped one of them on the floor. Quietly, she grasped onto the only remaining bar in the window and gave it a rough jerk. It too came out in her hand, flakes of rust raining down onto the concrete sill.

"…I can escape! I can get out of here!" Sherry said excitedly, looking at the newly created hole in the cell. It was large enough for her to squeeze through, and the drop down below wasn't that far at all! And from what she could see, cease-fire would be coming about shortly, so she would be safe if she got down by the time cease-fire occurred!

With a grunt of effort, Sherry clung onto the ledge of the new exit, pulling herself up and into the hole. With one of her free hands, she gave a jaunty wave to the gloomy cell.

"Au revoir, espion!" She said mockingly as she carefully lowered herself through the hole, feeling for a foothold in the wall. Thankfully, the wooden walls had cracks in them, and she was able to safely climb down with only a few splinters in her hands. She would get Medic to help her get them out later.

With her heart pounding in her chest, she began to run back towards the BLU base, running towards the lights of the industrial-esque buildings.

RED Sniper had been bored to tears by the time the sun began to go down upon the bases. He had shot a few of the BLU bastards, only for them to re-spawn minutes later. Oh well; blowing the heads off of those BLU pricks was worth seeing the shower of blood, brains and skull. Sniper never grew tired of it.

He just wished that- Wait a moment…Something had just moved in the scope of his sniper rifle.

"Now what do we have here?" He mumbled as he swept the scope over the area. He grinned when he saw a figure in a blue shirt running towards the BLU base. Sniper smiled to himself as he lightly stroked his finger on the trigger of his rifle.

"Sorry; not on my watch, ya don't." Sniper whispered as he continued following the running figure.

Scout was about to head into the RED base to go get Sherry when he saw her running towards the bridge that separated the RED base from the BLU. Her face was alight with happiness as she ran towards him, her blue eyes filling with tears.

A loud "bang" caused the two of them to stop abruptly, Scout's shoes digging into the sand with a crunch. Sherry had frozen on the spot at the banging sound died in the wind. The look on her face was that of shock; her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open slightly as she looked down at herself.

A red spot was beginning to form on the stomach of her blue shirt, growing bigger and bigger until it dripped onto the sand, staining the sand red. Sherry's eyes were filled with shock and fear as her trembling hands traveled down to her stomach.

Scout screamed with fear as Sherry began to stumble around, her hands clutching at her stomach. Red blood seeped in between her fingers as she stumbled around, her voice coming out as pained squeaks. When she turned around, Scout could see blood had blossomed on the back of her shirt as well.

Sherry looked over at Scout, her eyes filling with tears of pain and fear as she fell to her knees, still clutching at her stomach as blood continued to flow from the gunshot wound.

"Scott…" She gasped out, and she fell to the ground on her back, facing the setting sun.

* * *

Sherry hadn't anticipated the sharp, hot pain in her back as she ran towards Scout, but it was enough to make her stop running. At first, it had only felt like a sting, like someone had just kicked her in the back.

But then the pain grew bigger and bigger, and she had felt something hot and wet begin to seep into her pants and down her legs and into her socks and shoes. Sherry looked down to see that a large red stain had blossomed on her shirt and…

_Oh my God, why does this hurt so badly? Have I been…Shot? _Sherry thought in a panicked manner as she touched her stomach. She touched sticky red blood, and she didn't know how or why, but she pressed down on her gunshot wound. Maybe a part of her now muddled mind had told her to try and press it down to get it to stop bleeding.

_I can't…Pain…Hurts, it…Hurts…_She was starting to not be able to feel her legs beneath her as she tried to walk towards Scott, her eyes burning with tears of pain. The pain was unbearable with each staggering step that she took as she reached out one blood-soaked hand to try and find anything to grasp onto. Sherry couldn't hear that well anymore; it all sounded muffled and ringing.

Upon turning back towards the RED base, she saw a strangely familiar figure in the diluted watercolor portrait that was now her vision. He was wearing a nice red suit…At least she thought he was. She couldn't tell as she turned around once more, falling to her knees as she stared at the figure clad in a blue shirt.

"Scott…" was the only name she could think of at the moment as she felt herself begin to fly backwards, unconscious even before her head hit the ground.

Sherry closed her eyes slowly as two male voices cried out her name, and she knew no more.

_Translations are as follows:_

_Après-midi, mon xérès: Afternoon, my Sherry. _

_Fille: Girl_

_Au revoir, espion: Goodbye, Spy!  
_


	8. Race Against Time

_Author's Note: I do not own any of the "Team Fortress 2" characters or locations. This is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not looking to profit off of this piece of fiction. All characters/locations belong to Valve_

Spy stomach instantly dropped when he saw his step-daughter drop to the ground on her back, the sand beneath her quickly turning a deep shade of red. He could hear Scout screaming out a pained scream as he ran across the bridge, his cleats making hollow sounds as they pounded upon the wood.

"**Ceasefire will commence in five, four, three, two, one…Ceasefire has begun. Ceasefire will end at o seven-hundred hours.**" The harsh feminine tone of the Administrator rang out through the Fortress, allowing Scout to safely run to his fallen sister without the fear of being shot by the RED Sniper.

"_Sherry!_" Scout screamed as he dashed to her sprawled out body, his cleats squishing in the blood-soaked sand as he picked her head up with both his hands. Spy finally managed to find the feeling in his legs as he too sprinted over to her, glaring up at the Sniper.

He and Sniper had never really gotten along, but this was just hitting way below the belt. He _knew_ what would happen if any harm had come to Sherry. Spy would make sure that Sniper would pay dearly for what he had done.

"God, Sherry! Ya fuckin' coward! Come down here so dat I can shoot ya!" Scout howled as Spy knelt down, placing two gloved fingers on Sherry's neck, praying that there was a pulse.

"S…She has a pulse!" Spy whispered in amazement, staring down at Sherry. It was an extremely weak pulse, but nonetheless, it was present! She was alive!

"Sher, can you hear me? Come on, Sherry, open your eyes!" Scout shouted in her face, lightly shaking her by the shoulders.

"Enough! That's not going to wake her up, idiot! She just got shot!" Spy chastised, roughly pushing Scout off of Sherry. This only managed to anger Scout, and he brought a fist to Spy's face, slamming it into his left cheek with a thud sound.

"Ya shut the Hell up! If ya hadn't come waltzin' into Ma's life, then Sherry woulda' never heard about dis place! Ya…Ya rat bastard! I shoulda' shot ya while I had the chance, ya backstabbin' mother fucker!" Scout shouted at him, despite Spy grabbing him around the throat and squeezing as hard as he could, his eyes burning holes of hatred into Spy.

"Le sentiment est réciproque, Scout! I should have killed you the night I came over to your house to meet your family, who clearly despise you and what you do! You should have just stayed back here, where you belong!" Spy hissed hatefully as he squeezed harder, practically hearing Scout's throat cracking as he tried to pry his hands off of him.

"V-vas te faire encule, S-S-Spy…" Scout choked out, Spy only mildly surprised that Scout would be able to speak such a vulgar word in his own native tongue.

"No, that would be your dear Mother, mon lapin. J'espère que vous souffrez en enfer, salaud!" Spy hissed once more, squeezing Scout's neck as hard as he could, his arms and hands shaking with exertion.

However…He stopped and let go when he heard a noise…

* * *

Darkness. It wasn't the kind of darkness that Sherry liked; this darkness was the terrifying type, the one that made you afraid of what was lurking around in the unknown.

First was the terrible, hot sensation in her stomach; it was probably the worst pain that she had ever experienced in her entire life, and she was afraid of it. Sherry was afraid that it was going to hurt more, and she didn't want that at all.

Although her stomach was hot, pulsating and writhing with pain, the rest of her felt icy cold and numb. Sherry didn't like this; she didn't like it at all. Horrendous pain in her stomach that was burning hot and awful mixed with cold and numb limbs did nothing to ease her mind.

And then…She heard the voices. Some of them called out her name…But was that even her name? The voices seemed to be angry with each other, and a muffled argument erupted.

It was right then and there that she decided to wake up.

* * *

Scout too noticed the noise as Spy let go of his neck, allowing him to take in great gulps of air. Spy had crawled in the sand to where Sherry was lying on her back in the blood soaked sand. Her eyes…They were opened up just slightly, Scout able to see some of her blue irises and the pain that was associated with them.

"Sherry! Sher, can you hear me?" Scout said, crawling to her and touching her face lightly with the palm of his hand. Sherry looked either extremely confused or in pain; he couldn't tell at the moment. She did, however, look at him, tears pouring down her face.

"…S-S-S-Scott…" She whispered softly, almost acting like talking louder would make the pain worse, and Scout didn't blame her.

"Y-yeah, what's up, Sher?" Scout mumbled as Sherry coughed loudly, sending droplets of blood flying through the air, landing on both Scout and Spy's faces. She took a loud, rattling breath as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I huh-hurt…" Sherry coughed again, the coppery stench of blood filling the air. Scout looked over at Spy, his eyes wild and terrified.

"Don't just stand there, âne stupide, go get your Medic _now_!" Spy hissed at him as he took one of Sherry's bloodstained hands into his. Scout didn't need to be told twice; he got up and bolted even faster than normal to the BLU Base, his feet kicking up dirt as he ran hard and fast.

"Medic! Doc, where are ya? It's an emergency! Doc, c'mon man! Where the **fuck** are ya?" Scout screamed throughout the base, his voice echoing off the walls as he looked into every single room. He reached the infirmary, where he found Medic treating a cut on Heavy's head.

"Doc, what the fuck, man! It's a fuckin' emergency, let's fuckin' go!" Scout hollered, grabbing the Medic by his arm, Heavy giving Scout a look of absolute contempt.

"Was ist das, Herr Scout? Can it vait?" Medic questioned hastily, looking back at the Heavy.

"No fuckin' way, man! Don't be a Deutsch-bag and let's go!" Scout said urgently, still tugging on the German's arm. Medic didn't move a muscle as he glared at Scout.

"Scout, Herr Heavy has a head injury zat needs attending. Vat is more important than a head injury?" Medic questioned, his tone unbearably slow as Scout began to jog in place.

"I'll tell ya what's more important; our new Recruit, no…My _fuckin' sister_, got fuckin' shot through her back by a fuckin' RED Sniper, and is now bleedin' ta death on the ground! Is _that _more important, or are ya gonna let her die?" Scout snarled to the Medic, his mouth clenched to tightly, he almost cracked two of his teeth.

The annoyance instantly dropped from Medic's face as he stood up from his swivel chair, Heavy looking just as stunned as the Medic. Medic, wasting no time, went into the long hallway, seizing a stretcher with medical equipment attached to it.

"Wo ist sie?" Medic asked as he wheeled the stretcher as fast as he could go without crashing into the walls. Scout led the way, his heart pounding loudly, praying that Sherry would still be alive when they got there.

"Across the bridge! Hurry, Doc! I don't think she has a lot of time left!" Scout urged Medic on, Medic giving a nod as he wheeled the stretcher outside of the base, the sun nearly gone from the sky, the full moon taking its place. Scout almost couldn't see them as they ran across the bridge, but an overhead light shone onto them.

"How's she doin'?" Scout asked as he knelt down near Spy and Sherry. Sherry's eyes were still open, and she looked over at Medic, who knelt down as well.

"I don't know…She's not making much sense right now! She said that she's very cold and she…" Spy began, nodding towards a large patch of red blood upon the sand. Scout looked at Sherry's face, and noticed that there was blood around her mouth and on her chin. Scout realized that she had vomited up a massive amount of blood.

Sherry screamed in pain as Medic pressed a stethoscope to her stomach, listening intently. What he heard was a series of grumbling and sloshing noises.

"She is bleeding into her stomach. Ve must get her inside sofort so zat I can operate on her." Medic said, putting his stethoscope back into his breast pocket. He had both Scout and Spy help lift her up onto the stretcher, Sherry screaming in agony upon being rested onto the stretcher.

* * *

Sherry didn't understand what was going on! Her World was hurting so much, yet her brother and Spy were making it hurt so much more! Sherry wanted to get away; she wanted to get away as fast and as far as possible. Her stomach and back were in Hellish pain, and she screamed.

Screaming, however, caused that hot rush of fluid in her throat, and she could distinctly feel Medic turn her head to the left just as the fluid reached her mouth. A hot, coppery taste filled her mouth as blood gushed from her mouth and onto the blue coat of Medic, staining it red.

* * *

"Mein Gott! Das ist schlecht!" He yelled, Sherry crying pained tears as she turned her head back and forth, screaming in agony as tears fell down her pale face. Her legs were thrashing upon the stretcher, Medic ordering Scout and Spy to hold her still while he restrained her for the journey back to the Surgical Ward.

"Sherry, tu vas être correct…Tout ira bien …" Spy mumbled to her in French as Medic secured an oxygen mask to Sherry, her screaming becoming slightly muffled.

"Vat is her blood-type, Herr Scout?" Medic asked as he wheeled the screaming young woman across the bridge and into the BLU Base.

"Uh…B-Positive, Doc!" Scout said as he grasped Sherry's hand tightly, feeling the sticky, dried blood on her hands.

"Sehr gut! Ve have her type in stock! You two vait here!" Medic said, waving towards the chairs that were in the waiting room. Before Medic was completely out of sight, Spy shouted out to him,

"You had better save her, Doctor! Or my next target will most definitely be you!" He said, his tone telling Medic that he meant what he said.

"Jawohl." Medic said as he wheeled Sherry out of sight, her screams growing fainter and fainter.

"…Scout, how would you feel if I brought your Mother here?"

_Translations are as follows:_

_Le sentiment est réciproque, Scout! : The feeling is mutual, Scout!_

_V-vas te faire encule, S-S-Spy… : F-fuck you, S-S-Spy…_

_J'espère que vous souffrez en enfer, salaud: I hope you suffer in Hell, you bastard_

_âne stupide: Stupid ass_

_Was ist das, Herr Scout? : What is it, Mr. Scout?_

_Wo ist sie? : Where is she?_

_Sofort: Immediately_

_Mein Gott! Das ist schlecht! : My God! This is bad!_

_Sherry, __tu vas être correct…Tout ira bien …: Sherry, you'll be okay…Everything will be alright…_

_Sehr gut: Very good_

_Jawohl: Yes Sir_


	9. Confessions and Promises

_Author's Note: I do not own any of the "Team Fortress 2" characters or locations. This is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not looking to profit off of this piece of fiction. All characters/locations belong to Valve_

Helene had no idea where her husband was taking her, but she knew from the urgency in his voice that she was needed, and she was needed now.

"Emile, are we there yet? What's going on?" She asked, yearning to see where she was going. He had arrived at her house, out of breath and his face filled with worry and fear. He had told her that he needed to take her somewhere, but she wasn't allowed to see how they were getting there; he had tied his tie around her eyes to prevent her from seeing anything.

"…There's been an accident." He mumbled as he led her by the hand, Helene hearing what sounded like sand crunching beneath her feet. The air was hot and smelled like gunpowder, sweat, blood, and war, and it frightened her to no end.

"What kind of accident, Emile? Why aren't you telling me anything?" Helene asked urgently as a blast of cold air hit her. From what she could hear, she was now walking upon tiles; she could hear the click-clack of her shoes upon the tile.

Suddenly, she was blinded by a brilliant light as Emile untied the tie from her eyes, and she was able to see where she was after a few seconds. She appeared to be in some sort of…Base? A secret base? It was all so high-tech, it seemed to be out of something like a spy movie; it was so unbelievable.

"Where are we, Darling?" Helene asked as Emile squeezed her hand and led her further into the building. A few men wearing blue clothing snarled hatefully at Emile, looking at him as if he didn't belong there in his red suit. They didn't say anything, however, when they entered through two doors, the lit sign above it reading "Operating Ward/Infirmary".

The room they just entered in seemed to feel like an over-sterilized hospital, white walls and floors gleaming as a lone figure sat on one of the pleather chairs, his face buried in his hands. Helene recognized him as…

"Scott? What on Earth…Why are you…" Helene looked at Scott, then at Emile, and then at Scott again. Scott got up from his chair, rushing over to his Mother, his eyes red as he clasped her hands.

"Ma! Ma, its Sherry, she…" Scott began, but looked down as he grasped her hands tighter. Helene was terrified by the way Scott trembled like this, and she squeezed his hands even tighter than he had been squeezing hers.

"Scott, baby, what's wrong with Sherry?" Helene squeaked out, feeling tears of fear and worry building up in her blue eyes. Scott took a deep breath, gulped, and said,

"Ma, Sherry got shot." Scott squeaked, squeezing his eyes shut as a few hot tears slid down his dirt-stained face. Helene froze; she must have not heard Scott correctly. She thought she heard him say that her youngest child had been shot…

"Helene, the Doctor is doing everything he can to save Sherry. She'll pull through; I know she will." Emile said, his own voice cracking with undisguised fear as he carefully set her down into one of the chairs. At first, her face was that of disbelief. And then…

Helene wailed a heart-wrenching scream that made their ears ring as tears began to flow down her face. To Scott, it was the worst sound that his Mother had ever made in her entire life, as well as his.

"_My baby! My Sherry!_" Helene wailed, ending it with another wrenching scream as she buried her face in her hands. Both Scott and Spy looked at each other, their eyes locking onto each other as Helene sobbed wildly. Their looks plainly said to each other, "we need to tell her the truth".

* * *

BLU Medic gave a soft, weary little sigh as he walked into the waiting room, hardly surprised to see both the RED Spy and the BLU Scout's Mother present. Scout promptly got up and ran over to him, grabbing the lapels of his coat.

"How is she, Doc? Tell me she's gonna be okay!" Scout begged, his normally calm eyes now an alarming shade of red due to crying. At least Medic would be able to deliver good news to all three of them.

"Beruhige dich, Herr Scout. Your Schwester is going to be alright. She vas very lucky zhat ze RED Sniper didn't hit any major organs other zhan her stomach and the bottom of her lung. She is Geldbuße, and she is asking for all three of you. If you'd like, you may see her." Medic said, giving Scout a very rare, but small, smile as he led all three of them into the infirmary. Spy hung back a bit as Medic quietly slid one of the glass doors open, allowing the three of them to enter into the room.

There, lying on a bed, her eyes open in a confused manner, was Sherry. Most of her face was obscured by an oxygen mask, and she was covered up with some blankets. One of her arms was sticking out from underneath the blankets, and they could see that she had an IV needle with blood stuck in her arm. Her face was snow white, shadows the color of purple bruises underneath her eyes.

Sherry gave a small, but very faint, cough upon seeing the four figures standing above her, Medic going about fussing and checking her pulse with a well-trained hand.

"Doc, how bad was it?" Scout asked softly, acting like any sudden loud voices would kill Sherry.

"I von't lie, Herr Scout; it vas quite bad. Sniper's bullet _did _get ze very bottom of her lung, vhich could be vhy she vas screaming so much. Zhere vas quite a bit of damage to her stomach, but zat has been remedied. Twice, she flat lined, and she lost a massive amount of blood. I'm amazed zat she held on for as long as she did." Medic sighed as he scribbled down something onto a clipboard. Helene released a small sob as she carefully hugged Sherry around her head.

"My poor Sherry! I'm so glad that you're okay!" Helene whispered as tears fell into Sherry's hair. Sherry's eyes fell upon Spy, her eyebrows knit in confusion.

"She's still vaking up from the anesthesia. A few seconds after I left the two of you, she screamed for a few more seconds, zhen she passed out. So, pardon if she doesn't say much right now." Medic explained, glaring slightly at Spy. Obviously, he wasn't too fond about the RED Spy being in the BLU Base, even if he _was _family. Scout couldn't blame him; just last week, RED Spy had stabbed Medic quite dramatically in the back, sending him to re-spawn a few minutes later.

"Yo, Doc…Could ya leave us alone for a bit?" Scout asked softly, hoping Medic wouldn't begin telling them that, "whatever needed to be said could be said out in the waiting room". But Medic obliged them, stepping out of the small infirmary and closing the door.

"Ma, we have ta tell ya something." Scout said as he sat down in a chair next to Sherry's bed, Spy and Helene both pulling up chairs as well. Sherry looked over at Scout with tired eyes, but he could see that she understood full well what he was about to tell their Mother, and she gave a small nod.

"What is it, Baby?" Helene said, her voice so small, so fragile. Scout hated himself for what he was about to tell her; she had had enough heart-break to last her a lifetime, and now he was just adding to it. Spy had chosen to sit next to Scout, which made him feel just slightly uncomfortable.

"Ma…The reason why I hate…Emile, is because…" Scout began, but he paused; he felt a lump growing in his throat, and it made him want to be sick.

"Well, we both work for the same organization, but…We both work on different teams, y'see? He's on a team called Reliable Excavation Demolition, or RED, and I'm on the Builders League United, or BLU. Every single day, this evil bitch named the Administrator forces us to fight with each other, and…" Scout trailed off, looking at his Mother's face; her face showed genuine confusion, but worry and fear at the same time.

"Ma Petite Chou-fleur, since I'm on the opposing team, my job is to kill any and all members of the BLU Team. What Scott is trying to say is this; he hates me because every day, I'm trying to murder him in cold blood. But I'm not all at fault: he tries to murder me every day as well." Spy explained, his voice cracking only just slightly.

Helene put a hand to her mouth, and her eyes…Scout and Spy would never forget the look of fear, disgust, and sadness in her eyes as she stared at them.

"I…I married a _murderer_? And my own _son_ is a killer too?" Helene squeaked out lightly, tears threatening to spill over. Helene looked over at Sherry; her blue eyes were tinged with sadness, but with knowledge.

"And you two…You wanted to turn _Sherry _into a…" Helene couldn't bring herself to say the rest of her sentence as her lips trembled and the tears finally spilled over, staining her face with streaks of mascara.

"Mon amour, I'm so sorry…I knew it was a mistake in not telling you about my profession when we first met. It's just that…I love you so much, and…" Spy was interrupted by Helene holding up her hand as a sob escaped her.

"Enough! Both of you are…Fools for bringing Sherry into this! Scott, you always looked out for Sherry! _Why didn't you stop her in making this decision?_" Helene practically screamed at Scout, her eyes red with tears.

"I…" Scout couldn't find the words he was looking for, instead looking down at his cleats.

"And _you_! You said you loved Sherry! You said you loved _me_! Did you lie about that too?" Helene rounded on Spy.

"No! I didn't lie to you about that! I love you with all my heart, Helene! And I love Sherry, too! The whole time, I tried to convince her to go back home to you, but she wouldn't because…I didn't tell her the truth about me. It was my fault that she ended up where she is now…" Spy mumbled the last part, starting to stand up.

"Where are you going?" Helene asked as Spy stood up from the chair. He was about to say that he would be leaving, and if Helene wanted a divorce, then he was fine with that.

A cold hand grasped at his gloved one, the coldness penetrating the leather. Spy looked over his shoulder to see who had grabbed him, and was immensely surprised when he saw that it was Sherry who had grabbed his hand. The look in her eyes was weary, but it hid something else; determination.

"…Stay…" Sherry whispered, her eyes fierce as she grasped his hand tighter. Spy couldn't understand it.

"Why should I, Sherry? I've made your lives a living nightmare! I threatened to kill you if your brother breathed a word about my profession! Don't you hate me for that, Sherry? Don't you want me out of your life?" Spy questioned in disbelief. Sherry sighed and turned her head away, her grip on his hand unrelenting.

"…I'm not going to lie…I hated you for a while after…I found out about you…But…When I see how happy you make…Mom…It all disappears…You promised her…For better or for worse…In sickness and in health…For richer or poorer…Until death do you part…That you would stay with her…No matter what…" Sherry said lightly. Talking seemed to be taxing for her, but she seemed determined to continue with what she was saying.

"…If you leave Mom…I promise that I'll blow…Your head off…And I won't…Like you anymore…" Sherry whispered, her tone just slightly harsher than it had been just seconds ago.

"…I don't want to see Mom…Unhappy anymore…That's why…I'm quitting Team Fortress…" Sherry said, looking at Helene with tired, blue eyes. Scout couldn't believe what Sherry had just said, nor could Spy. Helene, however, seemed overjoyed with Sherry's decision.

"Baby, I-I missed having you at home! I always worried about you…" Helene said as she hugged Sherry's head again.

Spy could have sworn that Sherry winked at him.

_Translations are as follows:_

_Beruhige dich, Herr Scout: Calm down, Mr. Scout._

_Schwester: Sister_

_Geldbuße: Fine_

_Mon amour: My Love_


	10. The Second Mystery Man

_Author's Note: I do not own any of the "Team Fortress 2" characters or locations. This is merely for entertainment purposes, and I am not looking to profit off of this piece of fiction. All characters/locations belong to Valve_

If Scott could look back at what had happened in the last month or so, he would have thought that he had most indefinitely gone crazy.

Shortly after Sherry had recovered from being shot by the RED Sniper, Spy had announced as well that he would be leaving Team Fortress as well. His excuse? He was getting on in his years and wanted to settle down with Helene.

Helene had taken it; hook, line, and sinker. But nonetheless, it was for the best; Spy made Helene happy, and if his Ma was happy, then so was he.

To add to the discord of his own muddled life, Scott had agreed to leave Team Fortress alongside Sherry and Spy. All three of them had to sign what seemed like hundreds of forms, promising that they would not whisper a word about the secret that was Team Fortress. After receiving their final paychecks, they had boarded the train back to the Boston bus station where Helene picked them up.

Sherry was still quite sore from being shot, but Medic had given her a clean bill of health before she departed, telling her to "stay out of trouble, Ja?" Despite having been shot and almost dying, Sherry was just like her old self; kind, courteous, and always willing to help when help was needed.

For the first time, Scott also got to meet his nephew, Albert. At first, Samuel had been standoffish about Scott holding him, but had relented at the gentle pressuring of Sherry.

Albert had promptly shit his diaper upon Scott holding him.

He had been most startled when one morning, while he and Sherry watched some television, a man had come downstairs from his Mother's bedroom. Sherry had actually screamed at the strange, brown haired, blue-eyed man, grabbing a pillow for a weapon. Then he had spoken in the same exact French accent as Spy.

He had taken off his balaclava. Scott hated to admit it, but he was quite handsome for a fifty-something year old Frenchman.

Eventually, Sherry was able to get into a rather nice art school, and sometime after Christmas, she had left to go live at the dorms, leaving Helene, Emile (he insisted that they all call him that), and Scott to live at the house.

Scott just couldn't believe it all. In ways, he missed being at the Fortress, but in ways, he didn't. He didn't miss the fighting; he just missed things happening all the time.

Little did he know that his troubles with Team Fortress were far from over…

* * *

*Two years later…*

Helene squealed excitedly when she had gotten off of the phone with Sherry. Scott could tell that she was happy; from what he had gathered from the conversation, Sherry had met a man and wanted to bring him over for dinner. His Mother had gushed for several minutes and told her that they were both welcome to come over the next evening.

"This is so exciting! My little Sherry, meeting a man! Oh, I do hope that he likes roast beef!" She said as she scurried about the kitchen, pulling the roast beef out of the freezer and putting it into the fridge so that it could thaw out overnight.

Scott couldn't really say much about it; he was twenty-four years old and still single, while his kid sister was only twenty and had managed to snatch a man up. He would have to ask her how she did it.

"Honestly, if he's a good-for-nothing, I'm going to cut off his little…" Emile started.

"Darling!" Helene scolded harshly as if he had just said a dirty curse word. Scott snickered; they had been married for two years, yet they acted like they had been married for twenty. There was still some tension between him and Emile, but at least they weren't at each other's throats; they were civil towards each other since they all lived under the same roof.

"Ma, if he was a good-for-nothin', then Sherry woulda kicked his ass by now." Scott said as he looked over at Emile, a small grin on his face.

"You watch your language, young man!" Helene scolded once more as she rifled through her recipe box.

Scott wondered who it was that Sherry was bringing over. He could see by the look on Emile's face that he wondered the same thing.

* * *

The next evening was fairly tense for all the members of the household. Sherry was coming by with her mysterious acquaintance, and everyone was eager to see who he was.

"Scott, stand still. You look like you are masturbating while standing up." Emile whispered to Scott as he fidgeted on the spot in front of the door as Helene looked outside. Scott held his tongue; he wouldn't do anything that would cause him to miss out on seeing his sisters acquaintance.

"She's here! Ooh, and I see him!" Helene squealed as two figures appeared in front of the frosted glass of the door. Scott and Emile both squinted, trying to make out the figures, but to no avail.

They only widened their eyes when the mysterious man stepped inside with Sherry. And they only widened because of who they were seeing.

"Mom, this is Dell!" Sherry said excitedly, her blue eyes shining happily as the mystery man shook Helene's hand.

"Good evenin', Ma'am." The BLU Engineer said, his smile bright and white.

* * *

_Well, this is the end of "Ainsi commence la guerre", but there is __**another **__fic in the works! That's right; it's a third installment! I hope you all enjoyed it! (Honestly, I don't really like how this one turned out, but oh well!) _


End file.
